Chaos Academy
by XxCRITICxX
Summary: Tails exceeds through school and becomes a professor to help his friends through schooling. However, he is put in charge of an all-girls class that has some of his best friends, old crushes, and bitter enemies! What could possibly go wrong? (Rated T for some occasionl adult language so far)
1. Chapter 1

Chaos academy CH.1

It was two years after the reincarnated , , and all the other villains were defeated, which meant all of the young mobians and moebians had to finally get an education. So, after some grace period, they all went to school. Most of them went to college, and many of the heroes (and supposedly reformed villains) from mobius prime and different mobiuses, like moebius, all came together at a world-renounced school, called 'chaos academy.'

Tails however, finished his studies in that one year, and has moved on, and since most of his friends are still in school, he has become a professor of mechanics, sciences, and math. So, he has a packed day as a teacher, and this is his first day.

He was walking down the hallway to his new all-female science class, talking to another professor, named Jeff O'brien, and who was a purplish-blue furred kangaroo, who seemed very interested in the very young professor.

Just then, Dean Dumbledor (probably the only human in the mobian school) came running down the opposite side of the hall, shirt off and being waved in a circular motion above his head by his pet monkey, Josiah, yelling "welcome to the new school year!" not stopping, even to say hello to the newly appointed professor.

Tails and Jeff shrugged their shoulders, since it was homeroom and there was no one out in the halls for the dean to be embarrased by. They came upon tails room, and he looked in. He saw many familiar faces, including his surrogate mother, Sally acorn, a few of his friends including: bunnie, Alicia, buns, Mina, blaze, Julie-su, cosmo jr., maroon (marine's older sister), Rouge, wave, Tikal, Hershey, lupe, rosy, Lara-su and barby. Then he saw some unfamiliar faces, including a white furred vixen, and a tan furred wolf. Then he saw probably the last face he wanted to see, which ruined the good mood he was in. He saw the face of Fiona Fox.

He quickly double-backed from the door, and looked up scared at Jeff.

"this is fiona's class?!"  
"yeah, haven't you looked at your class list yet?"  
"well, I thought I would learn their names by face, making it easier to remember them"  
"okay, well why were you surprised by seeing her? Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
"well, no. But, we've had some, umm... Misunderstandings in the past..."  
"well, maybe this will be the time you need to spend with her, and you two can make up. Just dont make out in school if you get together in the end. I mean, she's your student."  
"yeah... Okay, see you later Jeff."


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos academy CH.2  
Tails slowly walked into the classroom, gaining a gasp from the students. As he walked over to his desk, he heard many small whispers of conversations between the students with his enhanced vulpine sence of hearing.

"he's cute"

"no, he's handsome!"

"I think he's sexy, don't you sal?"

"hey! He's my surrogate son... But I guess so..."

"I think he's my age!"

"he's the same age as all of us, you idiot"

Then he looked over to one side of the classroom, and accidentally locked eyes with Fiona, and adverted them. He slowly looked back over, and saw that she was staring open-mouthed at him. His heart fluttered as he saw her lips, which had a lot of stick on, and then he looked at what she was wearing. She had on a loose-fitting black t-shirt which revealed the top part of her chest, and a long black skirt, with matching high heel boots. He was trying his hardest not to try and look down her shirt, and she noticed where he was looking, and started giving him a cold glare. He looked away, and began to walk towards the chalkboard.

Then, Dumbledor opened the door to the classroom, luckily with his shirt back on, and yelled "hey kids!" the Josiah picked a piece of chalk from the stick Dumbledor has behind his ear, and threw it, hitting a surprised tails in the back of the head with it. He turned around, to see him with the whole piece of chalk, and managed to grab it out of the air and start writing his name on the board, earning a 'cool' from the pupils, except the still surprised Fiona. Then the wacky dean left, closing the door and going merrily on his way.

"Hello class, I am Professor Prower, although many of you know me as either 'Miles,' or 'Tails.' However, I wish for you to respect you instructor, and call me professor. And before you ask, since you have maybe seen me on the news, yes, I am the chosen one. I am not putting this information in front of you to make you think of me as special, I just want you to look up to me as your teacher for awhile. And don't ask me what being the chosen one means, even I do not know as of yet."

Fiona rolled her eyes, while Sally sat at full attention for the new instructor.

"I am your new science, math, and mechanics professor."

Fiona looked down at her class schedule, and quietly grunted annoyedly, thinking 'of course, I have him for double periods of math, a period of science which is going to start in a minute after homeroom, and of course I just had to pick mechanics for my extra credit class... I have him almost half of the day... Hmpf! At least I brought my M-pod.'

Then the bell rang, and and the girls who didn't have him for science next left the room with their books.

Fiona then decided she would rather be absent that day then be in a room with the fluffy orange guy who wanted to sleep with her for more than a couple minutes, much to Tails' disapproval.

"And where are you going, Fiona?"

"Out dumbass. What are you, my mom?"

And with that an annoyed Fiona walked out of the classroom to go find her locker, and an equally annoyed Tails sat down and waited for his next class to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Academy 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona entered the hallway from her homeroom, and Tails came bursting out of the room a second later.

"Fiona, Wait!"

Fiona only looked back at him with a smug look. "What are you going to do to stop me, huh? You already took attendance and I'll be back for the next class, so why bother anyways?"

Tails looked a bit confused. "But... I just got in, I never took attendance."

"Well" She said, walking a bit closer "Whose to say I wasnt present when you did?"

With that the vixen walked away and around the corner, leaving the newly appointed professor to sigh and walk back to his waiting class.

A couple of the girls stopped their chattering and stood up straight as Tails walked back into the room, then walked back to his desk, opening his book and marking Fiona as late.

Indefinitely, this would upset her, but she wanted to e a 'bad girl' so she would have to start accepting real world consequences, he reasoned.

Most of the girls went back to their conversations, but Sally and a few of the others looked a bit worried.

"Where is Fiona going?" Tails heard someone ask.

"Umm... I don't know. She just said that she's coming back"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About three minutes later the chass change bell rang, and Fiona promptly re-entered the room with a smirk.

Some of girls looked disguted at her as she sat down as if nothing had happened.

Tails walked back up to the board with a piece of chalk and an open teacher's edition workbook, beginning to write the title of the lesson they would start out with.

"Okay, open your books up to page three and we will begin, with the theory of the 'Big Bang."

Fiona zoned out as Tails started talking about stuff like chemical composition this, and helium that, and blahblibly blah blah blah.

She stealthily grabbed her earbuds and stuck them in in her big ears, pressing the button to turn the music on.

Then she silently cursed as her buds seemed to glow grean and popped out of her ears, and stared through the small rectangular window in the door leading into the hallway, where Silver was dressed in a janitor's costume and was pivoting his finder back and forth, going "Tsk, Tsk."

The foxgirl sighed and annoyedly turned her attention back to the board, where Tails seemed almost lost in his diagram of a nebula.


End file.
